The Biospecimen Repository Core is designed to provide support to the basic translational research efforts ofthe SPORE. The Core will play a central role in collecting, annotating, storing, distributing, and tracking thyroid cancer tissue and blood biospecimens from patients enrolled in research protocols. Detailed biospecimen annotation, including documentation of pre-analytic processing variables, pathology findings, and patient clinical history information will be recorded in relational databases. We will conduct rigorous data quality assurance and quality control measures of all consented patients with materials in the thyroid biospecimen repository. The Core will provide SPORE investigators with expert histopathological evaluation of tumor samples both from patients enrolled on research protocols and from animal models. The Core will also provide assistance In performing and interpreting immunohistochemical assays, in selecting tissue for microdissection and construction of arrays. We will also provide targeted cancer gene sequencing of thyroid carcinomas using exon capture by hybridization followed by next-generation sequencing. Specific Aim 1: To maintain and expand the collection, annotation, and storage of bio-specimens for thyroid carcinoma translational research. Specific Aim 2: To perform expert pathologic evaluation of all human and animal thyroid carcinomas samples and preparation of appropriate tissues for use by SPORE investigators. Specific Aim 3: To provide targeted cancer gene sequencing of thyroid carcinomas using exon capture by hybridization followed by next-generation sequencing. The Core will serve as a focal point to help integrate and prioritize a variety of institutional pathology systems-related development efforts, and we plan to document and publish our findings, standard operating procedures, and best practices, to better serve the research community. Core 1 will serve RP1, RP2, RP3 and RP4, PP1, PP2, PP4 and PPS.